Tiffiny Read
by coyote3
Summary: A new girl come's to the institute. What will happen?If you don't like it, don't read, simple! If you do like, plz R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I just want to let you know that I do not at any point in this fic plan to be serious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: the characters in this story are not mine, (except for Tiffany, she's mine!^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a sunny day in Bayville when a young black-haired girl walked up to the door of a large mansion. She was about 5 feet tall with blue eyes, 15 years old, but visibly strong in a physical sort of way. Not that you could see it from what she was wearing at the time, but she was rather skinny.  
  
This is where our story begins.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DING!DONG!  
  
Tiffany Reed rang the doorbell nervously. When the door opened, a dark- skinned woman with white hair stepped out.  
  
"Hello, may I help you ?" she asked Tiffany.  
  
"Hi, does a man named 'Logan' live here."  
  
"Yes, he does. Would you like me to go get him?"  
  
"No, I just came 600 miles from home to ask!" she said smiling. "Sorry. I'm just a bit nervous. Would you just tell him that Tiffany is here please?"  
  
"Sure," said the dark-skinned woman. "Would you like to come inside? You can wait in the parlor, if you like."  
  
"Uh, thanks," said Tiffany, stepping through the door.  
  
"I'll be right back!" said the woman, as she left Tiffany in the parlor.  
  
A few minutes later, Logan came into the parlor and stared at her blankly.  
  
"Miss me,daddy?" she asked, giggling.  
  
A split second later, he had her in a hug, spinning her around in the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jail! What did she do!?" asked Logan.  
  
She told him what had happened to her mother only 2 months ago.  
  
"Apparently she's a internationally wanted jewel thief..." 'Tif said calmly  
  
"What about your other family?"  
  
"They didn't want me ."  
  
"Why not ?"  
  
"Because of what I am," Tiffany said sadly.*(:( *  
  
"What you are, I don't understand." (Bet you didn't think he'd ever do that.*giggle*^_^)  
  
:At this point, the professor had learned everything that he needed to hear, so he left.  
  
Tiffany held up her hand. Instantly, it burst into flames, then her arm was spiked, then it turned into ice, then water, then some sort of yellow energy, then HER HAND STRETCHED.  
  
After that,she put her hand through the couch, and then metal claws came out of her hand.  
  
At this point, in time Logan had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Show off," Logan said smiling. (and he looked devilishly handsome. ^_~)  
  
"I can do more, but it would take forever to show you all of them."  
  
I'm shuor you can come on let's get you unpaked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:i know it's short but another one will be out soon! 


	2. Getting settled

A/N:I know that the last one was short but I'll try to maik this longer .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: none of this is mine! Well, Tiffany is mine, but other than that nothing is mine!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time Tiffany was unpacked it was time for dinner.  
  
By now everyone knew that she was at the mansion, they just didn't know who she was.  
  
Logan and Tiffany walked into the dining room at the same time  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi, I'm like, Kitty! What's your name?" A very cheerful girl said  
  
"You can call me Tif." She replied.  
  
"Hi. This is like Rogue, Scott, Jean, Evan, Storm and Mr. McCoy and Kurt  
  
"GOODY!!!!!" Tiffany exclaimed sarcastically. (Sorry. Can't help it* She sent to Logan telepathically.)  
  
Kitty was thoroughly pissed off by the sarcasm, "You don't have to be mean!!" She said as she sat down, pouting.  
  
"Well, sooorrry!" Tiffany said, looking anything but.  
  
Logan broke into the argument and said, "It's OK princess. Just sit down and eat."  
  
"PRINCESS!!!!!????????" Everyone exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Mr. Logan never call's me that!" mumbled Kitty.  
  
"well duuuuhhhhhhhh." Tiffany said.  
  
"Your not my daughter half-pint." Said Logan, while sitting down.  
  
Absolute silence fell over the dining room, and then everyone started talking at once.  
  
"Your daughter?" asked Scott  
  
"You're his daughter?" Said Jean  
  
"Not Possible!" Evan exclaimed  
  
"Whoa! You've got a kid?" asked Kurt  
  
"Well, now we know where she gets her personality." Said Rogue, smiling at Kitty.  
  
Kitty giggled at that, while Logan looked sharply at Rogue and growled.  
  
"Let's all calm down." Said Storm, then turned to Logan and asked, "Since when do you have a daughter???"  
  
Logan shot a questioning glance at Tiffany, and asked, "You're what now…fifteen?"  
  
"MMM HMM" was her muffled reply, through a mouth full of food.  
  
"Since fifteen years ago." Logan said with a feral grin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N :that's the best I can do for now. 


End file.
